harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wandless magic
casting Aresto Momentum without a wand]] A wandless spell is a spell which is performed without the use of a wand. This form of magic can be particularly volatile, and can only be used effectively by powerful and disciplined wizards and witches. Sometimes, specific hand gestures focus the power of the spell and guide it to the target. This magic can be coupled with silent magic to cast spells under any circumstances. Teaching While it seems that wandless magic is usually not taught at Hogwarts School, other schools cover it in their regular curriculum. In particular, students from Uagadou School of Magic are taught wandless magic throughout their school years, as the use of wands is less common in Africa. Native Americans The most glaring difference between magic practised by Native Americans and the wizards of Europe was the absence of a wand. Underage magic Wandless spells are often used in cases of underage magic, in which children under the age of eleven, who have no wands, sometimes use magic. This is known as Accidental Wandless Magic. On most of these occasions, the children have no control over their abilities, and will unintentionally use magic when upset or in danger. Some children, however, exert some control over their magic, but they are untrained in proper spells. For example, Tom Riddle was able to hurt people and influence animals before he even knew of the existence of the wizarding world, and Lily Evans was able to use magic to stop herself falling as fast as normal and also to manipulate a flower. Known practitioners The following people have been known to perform spells intentionally without use of a wand: .]] *Alastor Moody *Albus Dumbledore *Andros the Invincible *Carlotta Pinkstone *Fenrir GreybackOriginal script of *Filius FlitwickHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - NGC version *Harry PotterOriginal script of *Hermione GrangerHermione is seen using a wandless spell in , during the Quidditch trail with Ron and Cormac when she uses a 'Confundus' charm against Cormac without any wand. *MerlinHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) - PS2 version (see this image) *Minerva McGonagallHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - NCG version *Quirinus QuirrellIt might have been due to the presence of Voldemort in Quirrell's body that allowed him to perform wandless magic in . *Remus Lupin - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) *Severus Snape - Chapter 11 (Quidditch) *Tom - Chapter 3 (The Knight Bus) *Tom Marvolo Riddle *Uagadou students 'Possible Practitioners' The following people may or may not have intentionally performed spells without use of a wand: *An unidentified wizard *Draco Malfoy Non-human wandless magic :Main article: House-elf magic Elves and goblins are able to perform magic without wands. Goblins sometimes refer to wizards and witches as "wand bearers" and humans' failure to share wand knowledge with goblins is a source of ill-feeling between the two species. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation and video game of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hermione Granger casts the Confundus Charm at Cormac McLaggen whispering the words into her hand. *Albus Dumbledore has only demonstrated wandless magic a couple of times in the Harry Potter books. He demonstrated wandless magic in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince; transfiguring the Slytherin banners in the Great Hall to that of Gryffindor's, saving Harry Potter from falling to his death during a Quidditch match (as well as extinguishing and re-igniting a candle), summoning the Champions' names from the Goblet of Fire (after dimming the Great Hall's light sources), repeatedly repelling Harry Potter back from his duel with Lord Voldemort, and (after again, dimming the lights in his office) setting a young Tom Riddle's wardrobe on fire respectively. *Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort, also only performed wandless magic in the films, not counting the controlled magic he performed prior to going to Hogwarts. In the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film, Voldemort wandlessly knocked Harry to the ground, deflected Harry's Disarming Charm by waving his hand, and magically lifted Harry from the ground with one hand, apparently applying force to the latter's face whilst forcing him to his feet. He again used wandless magic on Harry in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, impatiently disarming the boy with a wave of his wand-free hand. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Voldemort again used wandless magic to move a dead giant out of the way and to restrain Harry by using his cloak. .]] *In the film Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy appears to close the shutters on the Hogwarts Express without a wand, though its more likely that a Protean Charm had been placed upon them. *In the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry casts the Lumos spell in the dark alley to get some light and find his wand. The spell was cast without the wand in his hand and yet the wand itself performed the Lumos spell which allowed him to know where the wand was. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references es:Magia sin varita Category:Magic